


Hopper's Talk

by NoahGunner



Series: Stranger Things: Scene Reworkings [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahGunner/pseuds/NoahGunner
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in the van when Hopper talked to Mike? No? Well, too bad.
Series: Stranger Things: Scene Reworkings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041370





	Hopper's Talk

My mind started to race. What happened to nanna? "Is she dead?" I quickly asked, chasing after Hopper. "No." Hopper said, like he could care less. "Did she fall again?" I quickly asked, trying to get an answer out of him. "No." Said the chief, seemingly more annoyed this time than the last. He's the one who brought me out here, why is he mad? "Does she have cancer?" I said, grasping at straws. There was a bit of a pause this time. "No." He said again, now at the van. What was going on?! "Then I don't understand what's WRONG with nanna." I said, following Hopper into the van. We closed the doors, and Hopper burst out, "NOTHING! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG...WITH NANNA!"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock. "...but there's something very wrong...with this...thing...between you and El." He said. He leaned back in his chair with a big sniff, and a grunt, seeming relieved. What the hell? "OH, YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!" I snapped back, unlocking the door. Hopper relocked it, though, but I kept pulling the lock back out. We went back and forth for a few seconds, and I eventually gave up. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" I shouted at him. "Crazy...?" He said, staring at me with a long pause. "...you wanna see real crazy? You disrespect me again..." Was this how I died? I kept staring at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Okay...here's what's gonna happen." Hopper continued, now holding a finger in the air. "I'm gonna drive you home...and I'm gonna...speak...and you're...going...to listen. And then maybe..." He said, leaning on the steering wheel now. "...maybe by the end of it, maybe if you're lucky...maybe...I will continue...to ALLOW you...to date...my daughter." I was in shock, but I stayed silent to be respectful, and to not get myself killed. He looked at me, and I flinched a bit. He suddenly easier his voice at me. "Nod...if you UNDERSTAND!" He said slowly rasing his voice. I quickly nodded, being scared and pissed off at the same time. He didn't even tell me to nod until be got mad at me. What a bitch. He pushed on the gas peddle, and we started to drive away.

He started to speak again. "You two...are always kissing, and being all romantic in her room...it's not okay." I nodded quickly a second time, even though he couldn't see me. "...and you come over EVERY DAMN DAY. Could you maybe...ya know...NOT...make out with my child for a day?" He asked. I nodded again. "And spend a day or two at home." He said. "But...but what do I tell her? I can't just NOT go over there!" I said. "WHY NOT!?" He shouted. "SHE EXPECTS ME! I can't say I don't WANT to! I'm not gonna LIE to her!" I exclaimed. The car screeched to a halt. I was actually scared now. Like...really scared. "Lie to her. I don't care. If you come over tomorrow... you're never seeing her again." He said, calmly. I paused. I had to give in. I had no other choice. I was either dead, or neither seeing her again. I nodded. I understood.

The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful. He either yelled at me, or there was just silence. We finally arrived at my house. He dropped me off with a death stare as I walked home. I went to bed and feared for the morning.

I was pacing downstairs all day. Finally, I heard the inevitable. "MIIIKE! THE PHONE!" My mom shouted. My face got a bit hot. "OKAY!" I shouted back. I slowly walked towards the phone. I finally picked it up. "Hello?" I said, very nervous. "It's nine thirty two. Where are you?" El's voice said on the other end of the phone. "I was just about to call you. I, um..." I paused. I can't believe I'm about to say this. "...can't see you today."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate season 3 Mike. This is my head canon for this scene. It makes it hurt less to watch, lol.


End file.
